Five Nights at Freddy's: The Chronicles
by LifeDrained
Summary: These are just some short FNAF stories taking place in different games. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is just a little short about FNAF. If it picks up, I'll continue it, but I really don't know. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy!**

Mike sprinted down the hallway. He was almost there. He ran past some pictures on the wall. Except... they weren't pictures anymore. The childish scribbling had turned into screaming children with bleeding eyes and mouths. He ran into the office and slammed his hand against the door button, and the door creaked shut. He jumped as he heard a whirring noise and robotic eyes clicking. He turned and slowly walked towards the open doorway. He tapped the light button and there he was. Bonnie the bunny. He stared at him with his red eyes, his mouth open wide.

"Save us..." A voice deep in the animatronic whispered. Mike slammed the door shut.

He sat underneath the desk, crying as both animatronics started banging on the door, crashing their fists into it over and over. Then, a loud whistling noise swept throughout the whole building, and the room went dark. The doors opened, letting anything and everything in. Then, he heard a familiar tune. It was the toreador march, one of the songs that played in the stupid commercials on T.V. He peeked out from under the desk. The music got closer and closer. He saw flashing white lights coming towards the left door. Then, Freddy Fazbear turned and looked into the room. The music was coming from him, and his eyes flashed. The music stopped abruptly, and Mike closed his eyes, once again shrouded in darkness. He heard padding into the room, robotic eyes clicking and rotating. Gears turning. Then all noise ceased. As Mike's eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked to see a purple thing outside his door. It was unmistakably Bonnie, and the rabbit just stood there. Its eyes glowed red, and it looked back and forth, in a stationary position. Then, it dawned on him. The robot was waiting for Mike to run past him, then grab him and do whatever terrible things it had in mind. He looked out the other door, but didn't see Chica. He made a quick decision to bolt out of that door. He heard Bonnie stomp behind him, and his adrenaline kicked in. He sprinted into the main dining room, and saw Chica walking into the second dining area. He leaped down and slid under a table. He looked towards the infamous Pirate's Cove, where an animatronic unused for several years stayed. But tonight was a special night. Mike saw a hook wrap around the curtain, pulling it back to reveal the Fox. It's eyes gleamed a bright green. It's teeth glowed green as well, reflecting the light of its eyes. It stepped out of the Cove slowly, looking down the left hallway. Then it broke into a run, sprinting down the hallway full speed, its feet making a padding noise as it ran. Once it was out of sight, he saw Freddy shuffle into the Main dining room. It walked in a circle around the room once, and Mike felt something bad coming. On a hunch, he slid under a nearby table near him, unseen by Freddy. Then, his hunch proved correct. The bear walked over to his table and flipped it, and it clattered to the floor. The hats and other unused decorations were strewn all over the floor, and Mike looked for the Main door's key, knowing it was locked. He found it! It was a standard silver key with 'Door' written on the key. Then, his table was lifted off of its feet. The eyes of Freddy Fazbear bore into his soul, and he sprinted for the door. He unlocked it at the last second and dashed outside. Freddy stopped at the door, then turned and walk back into the restaurant. He ran into the parking lot, looking for help. Then, a familiar car screeched into the lot.

"Henry!" He exclaimed.

"Hop in." Henry said. Mike climbed in. Henry stepped on the gas and they careened into the road, driving off.

"They almost got me. Also, father wasn't there." Michael explained.

"Your father has put you through all this. Those old tapes I left help you?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Michael replied.

"All right then, let's try again later." Henry said. Then, the two men drove off into the night.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this short story. If you all like it, then I'll do more. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Jeremy threw down the mask. He breathed heavily, hoping not to be detected. A shiny yellow chicken sauntered into the office. It looked at Jeremy, and he froze. It walked up to him, then the lights flickered, and she disappeared.

"Whew." He said as he took the mask off. He shined his flashlight to see Foxy in the hallway, holding his hook out and baring his fangs. Saliva dribbled down its maw.

"Ew." He said, flashing the light a few more times. The fox went away. Then he heard the sound of static and thumping in the vents. He threw the mask on just as Mangle climbed out from underneath. then, a faceless Bonnie stepped into the room as well. He was a dark blue, almost purple. His blazing red eyes peered into the mask. The wires where its arms used to be sparked every few seconds. Then it trudged away, and Mangle slunk back into the vents. Then, he saw something in the hallway. It was a huge head. It floated a few feet above the ground. It was missing an ear, and its golden fur had a mottled brown in it, a clear sign of age. The head rushed Jeremy, and when he flinched, it disappeared. He started seeing other things. A shadowy bunny looked into his office, and he almost peed himself. Then, he heard the child song, Pop goes the weasel, sped up.

"Oh, no." He looked at his camera monitor. The Marionette was gone. "Oh, no." Jeremy sprinted into the hallway. A shiny brown bear stumbled towards him, and he turned and ran into party room 1. He panted, catching his breath, and he turned to see a shiny Bonnie holding a red guitar. It fumbled for him, and he ran hurried out of the room. He plopped the Freddy head on and kept running. He turned around to look at the office. The Marionette leaped inside, screaming. He had left at the right time. It looked around, then he heard its voice echo throughout the building.

"I'm gonna find you." A female child's voice said. It laughed, and the music played even faster. He heard another laugh, a child's laugh. He turned to see a small animatronic child. It looked at him. It laughed, and continued laughing over and over again, the same childish laughter echoed through the room.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jeremy whisper yelled. Then he was plunged into darkness as his flashlight turned off. He saw green eyes walking towards him, and he backed up into a giant metal thing. He turned to see Toy Freddy. He yelled and ran towards the approaching Fox. Foxy began to run, and as Foxy Jumped, Jeremy ducked down, and the animatronic flew over his head, crashing into some nearby tables. He ran towards the office when he saw the Marionette flying towards him at fast as it could. The music was going so fast, you could barely understand what was playing. The Marionette screamed, jumping at Jeremy. He jumped too, and the Marionette slammed into him and they both fell to the floor.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to find him." The Marionette said.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"There was one... one he should not have killed." The Marionette said as the clock struck 6:00. Jeremy slowly stood and walked out of the restaurant. He went home and fell asleep right away. His sleep was plagued with nightmares and visions. The next night, he slowly walked into the restaurant, not knowing what would come next...

 **Hope you enjoyed this short!**


End file.
